Illuaverachi school of magic
by Lovely Blaze
Summary: what if Harry had an older twin sister who was hailed girl who lived while he was neglegted. wel he won't stand for it anymore after 16 years and neigther will his sister in all but parents together they will go to Illuaverachie. Yaoi!
1. illuaverachie

hey, i'm Alexis. i want to write a story but i can't write very well so i wanted to ask if someone could help me. i will put all the information i have into 3 or 4 chapters. if it seams interesting and you want to help then please review or mail me and say so. thank you. Alexis Raider AKA the lovely blaze. oh and there will be Yaoi and i wanted to make it m-rated.

* * *

Summary: what if Harry had an older twin sister who was hailed girl who lived while he was neglegted. wel he won't stand for it anymore after 16 years and neigther will his sister in all but parents(not the twin sister) together they will go to Illuaverachie school of magic. high school for magical creatures and humans alike. Yaoi! ( whith means boyXboy as in gay love)

* * *

school name: Illuaverachi school of Magic  
school location: Egypt  
current headmaster: naito fukyuu(blood veela)  
school apperance: from the outside it looks like a giant piramide. the entrance is a magical door between the paws of the sphinx. the sphinx was made by the first headmaster it's head is the headmasters head. it also has al kinds of enchantments on it to look like it's broken to the muggels but to wizards it's still in perfect condition. the inside is a 11 story high piramide. the decorations are egyptian.

1st story: teleportation room(a bit like a elefator room only you'll be transported to the story you want immidiatlie. great hall(where they eat) kitchen. medical wing. potion lab. ball room(for partie's) underground tunnel that leads to a big oasis where the ourside classes are held.

2d story: teleportation room class-rooms detention room and the teacher offices

3d story: 1st year dorm rooms ( you get a room for yourself (whith has a bedroom a den a bathroom and a magical room for pets you bring in it) and if you live till the next year then your room will be moved up to the second year dormentories.) teleportation room  
4th stroy: second year dorms teleportation room  
5th story: third year dorms teleportation room  
6th story: fourth year dorms teleportation room  
7th story: fifth year dorms teleportation room  
8th story: sixth year dorms teleportation room  
9th story: seventh year dorms teleportation room  
10th story: teacher dorms teleportation room. a statue of Anubis. if you know the passpord it will move aside and show the staircase to the headmasters office.  
11th story: headmaster office and dorm.

the oasis: the oasis is in the middle of the dessert surrounded by high rock formations so it's impossible for muggles to come in. the classes you get here are: herbologie, care of magical creatures, muggle hand to hand and weapons. it's surrounded by magical forest were all kind of creatures live. the oasis is also protectid by 2 nundu mates. they won't hurt the students but wil kill everyone else.

this is just the school harry, artemis and rosseta up next.


	2. students

here are harry, Artemis, Azrael, Orion and rosseta.

* * *

name: Harry James Gabriël star-black-potter  
preferd name: Gabriël  
gender: male  
age:16-17  
Bday: 31 july  
height: 5.2  
weight: 50 kg  
Race: a quarter black veela, a quarter silver veela and half human.

Apperance:  
hair: black with silver tips. wavy mid-back length.  
Eyes: emerald green with a silver ring around the pupil.  
clothes: bagy black pants with soundless silver chains. silver open-back sleeveless turtleneck shirt. ankle length leather black trench coat. and black combat boots.  
wings: he has 4 wings. uper right: silver / uper left: black / under right: black under left: silver.

gifts: langua (this includes parselmouth), shadowbender(13) empathie and narutal occlumentie shilds.  
animages formes: shadowfeen(14) and a magical egyptian black asp(15)  
animages name: eclipse  
familiar: shadow panter(16)(Anei)  
normal pets: hedwig, 500 scarabs and 1 bone-dragon.(sendo)  
good at: defence against the dark arts- transfiguration- muggle hand-to-hand, weapons(sword) wandless magic and elemental bending.

mother: lilly rose evans  
father: james harrison potter  
siblings: older twin sister called rosetta pettal potter.  
personalatie: he's cold, quiet and sarcastic to people he doesn't like(his familie, dumbledore all the weasleys exept fred, george, charlie and bill, maby hermoine nor sure yet what to do with her.)  
and fun and loving for people he does like(Artemis, the blacks, remus lupin)

* * *

name: selena polaris artemis alexis lilliana star-white-black-fukyuu.  
preferd name: Artemis  
gender: female  
Age:16-17  
Bday: August 2  
height: 5.0  
weight: 48 kg  
Race: a quarter White Veela(1) a quarter black veela(2) a quarter blood veela(3) and a quarter Silver veela(4).

Appearance:  
hair: it begins as white but it becomes darker and darker until it's pitch black in the tips. strait hip length.  
eyes: blood red with a silver ring around the pupil.  
clothes: white slightly to long pants with a lot of golden chains that somehow don't make a sound. white openback turtleneck shirt a white trench coat (ankle length) and white boots.  
Wings: veela's have wings they can call upon. Artemis has 4.  
Upper right: Black / upper left: white / under right: white and under left: black.  
skin tone: pale

gifts: natural healer(5) beast tamer(6) langua(7) and icebending.  
Animages forms: first is a icefeen(8) second is tricorn(9)  
Animages nickname: Infinity  
familiar: Silver queen cheetah(10)(tenshi)  
normal pets: 500 scarabs and a bone dragon(11)(kosshi)  
good at: herbologie, potions, muggle hand-to-hand weapons(knives) elemental bending and healing.

mother: Selena Alexis White(12) (age: 36)(dead:21)  
father: Sirius Orion Black (age:36)  
siblings: none but she considers harry as her older brother.  
personalatie: she's very hyper and crazy most of the time but piss her of and your dealing with an entirery diffrent person who acts more like an experint killler.

* * *

name: Azrael darluma (Sangre's only childe)  
nickname: Az  
gender: male  
Age: 16-17  
Bday: 18 may  
height: 6.1  
weight: 55 kg  
Race: vampire

Appearance:  
hair: a few inches under the shoulder, blond.  
eyes: gold  
clothes: golden shirt, black pants, long sleeved black trench, black combad boots  
skin tone: pale

gifts: lightningbender, slight shadowbender  
Animages forms: black jackal  
Animages nickname: dusk  
familiar: black jackal named Anubis  
normal pets: none

good at: dark arts, dada, and necro.  
personalatie: he's cold and sarcastic but loves Gabriël alot.

* * *

name: Orion starion  
nickname: ori  
gender: male  
Age: 16-17  
Bday: 6 july  
height: 6.3  
weight: 57 kg  
Race: Tiger humanoid

Appearance:  
hair: shoulder length white with tiger stripes in it.  
eyes: black  
clothes: black sleveless turtleneck. baggy white pants. no shoes.  
Animal features: he has the tail and ears of a white tiger and he has tiger stripes over his arms.  
skin tone: pale

gifts: earthbending, super strength.  
Animages forms: his true form is a white tiger  
Animages nickname: albor  
familiar: black tiger named meissa.  
normal pets: none

good at: Care of magical creatures, muggle hand-to-hand, weapons(broad sword)  
personalatie: he's proud and cold but loves Artemis and would do anything for her.

* * *

name: rosetta petal potter  
nickname: rosie  
gender: female  
Age: 16-17  
Bday: 31 july  
height: 5.5  
weight: 60 kg  
Race: witch

Apperance:  
hair: shoulder length red  
eyes: brown  
clothes: robes  
skin tone: tan

gifts: none  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: none  
normal pets:

personalatie: she's arrogant and cruel.

* * *

that was this chap-thingy. next up teachers.


	3. teachers

here are the teachers

* * *

headmaster: blood veela: naito fukyuu (male)  
Herbologie: wood nymth: ruohona kunami (female)  
Transfiguration: Werewolf: lumaria vanlusa (female)  
Charms: Dwarf: pequeno jarodu (male)  
Defence against the dark arts / dark arts / necromancer: vampire: sangre darluma (male)  
healing: white veela: akari fukyuu (female) (naito's mate and Artemis grandmother)  
potions: white veela: Husani white (male)(Artemis uncle)  
care of magical creatures: lion humanoid: lejon barindi (male)  
difination: centaur: hoshi (female)  
Ancient Runes: fire nymth: motoza namiraki (female)  
Arithmancy: goblin: gold-digger (male)  
Astronomy: air nymth: fuzei kanaki (female)  
History of Magic: water nymth: vann maluar (male)  
Muggle Studies: witch: alanta mizumi (female)  
Flying: Angel and Demon mates: hikari and Yami andelon (female and male)  
muggle hand-to-hand: Wizard: kazumo mizumi (male) (husband of alanta)  
weapons: elf: Eldarion hymarilus (male)  
elemental bending: elf: Tari hymarilus (female) (mate of Eldarion)

* * *

name: naito fukyuu( night immortal, in japan we say our last name first and then our last name so it should be fukyuu naito or immortal night.)  
nickname: ojii-sama (only by artemis cuzz he is her grandfather)  
gender: male  
Age:2836 (blood veela's can't die of old age)  
Bday: June 4  
height: 6.5 (blood veela males are very long while females are short)  
weight: 62 kg  
Race: blood veela

apprance:  
hair: shoulder length blood red.  
eyes: blood red  
clothes: black shirt, blood red pants. black boots.  
wings: he had 8 blood red wings.

gifts: beast tamer(artemis got it from him) firebender, lightningbender.  
animages forms: Chinese Fireball dragon and a lightningfeen(17)  
animages name: yomi (means underworld)  
familiar: Antipodean Opaleye named Opal.(female)  
normal pets: 2 nundu mates named yin and yang

personalatie: he's cold but carring and loves his granddaughter and mate.

* * *

name: Ruohona kunami  
nickname: teachers: Ruo / students: Proffesor Ruo.  
gender: female  
Age: 26  
Bday: 7 october  
height: 5.3  
weight: 50 kg  
Race: wood nymth

Apperance:  
hair: forest green midback.  
eyes: emerald green  
clothes: a brown dress knee-lenght and brown boots.  
skin tone: dark brown.

gifts: she can talk to trees and controle them.  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: none  
normal pets: a legion of bowtruckle.

teaches: Herbologie  
personalatie: she a very happy person and everyone's mother you just can't get angry at her.

* * *

Name: lumaria vanlusa  
nickname: teachers: maria / students: profesor lumaria  
gender: female  
Age: 28  
Bday: 4 june  
height: 5.6  
weight: 53 kg  
Race: werewolf

Apperance:  
hair: braided silver knee lenght  
eyes: Amber  
clothes: silver ankle lenght skirt, a short sleeved black shirt. black sandels  
skin tone: tan

gifts: none  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: a 2 headed cerberus called ichi-ni  
normal pets: a pack of moon wolfs

teaches: transfiguration  
personalatie: she's sadistic and feral but does feel protective of the students.

* * *

name: pequeno jarodu  
nickname: teachers: Pequ / students: Proffesor pequ  
gender: male  
Age: 37  
Bday: 14 juli  
height: 3.3  
weight: 52 kg  
Race: dwarf

Apperance:  
hair: short wild red with a beard  
eyes: warm brown  
clothes: brown pants, black shirt brown shoes.  
skin tone: light tan

gifts: he can tell real valubals from fakes easely.  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: none  
normal pets: none

teaches: charms  
personalatie: he's like gimli from lord of the rings.

* * *

name: sangre darluma  
nickname: teachers: sangre / students: Proffesor darluma.  
gender: male  
Age: 3423  
Bday: 16 februari  
height: 6.2  
weight: 55 kg  
Race: vampire

Apperance:  
hair: black midback in a low ponytail  
eyes: gold  
clothes: black baggy pants, a tight black shirt, black boots, golden trench coat.  
skin tone: pale.

gifts: master shadowbender, master lightningbender.  
Animagus form: shadow wolf.  
familiar: RE'EM  
Description: An extremely rare giant oxen. These creatures are found in North America and the far east. Its blood provides the drinker with a great lot of strength. (ryoku)  
normal pets: none

teaches: Defence against the dark arts, de dark arts, necromancing and sometimes shadow/lightning bending.  
personalatie: he's stern but nice to most students. but if you get on his bad side you better begin to sleep with one eye open.

* * *

name: Akari fukyuu  
nickname: teachers: Akari / students: Proffesor akari. Artemis: obaa-sama. naito: darling.  
gender: female  
Age: 1586 (she can't die from old age cuzz she's mated to naito.  
Bday: 9 januari  
height: 5.2  
weight: 49 kg  
Race: white veela

Apperance:  
hair: pure white midback.  
eyes: black  
clothes: white ankle lenght dress with white boots.  
skin tone: pale

gifts: natural healer  
Animagus form: lightfeen(light variation of the feens)  
familiar: Caladrius  
The Caladrius was a large bird with pure white feathers. It had the ability, if it desired, to cure any sickness by sucking it out of the person and spitting it into the sky. If the person was unworthy of saving the Caladruis refused to look at them. The Caladrius comes to us from Medieval Europe. (caladin)  
normal pets: none

teaches: Healing  
personalatie: she a very mothery person but stern when needed she and ruohona are the best of friends.

* * *

Name: Husani White  
nickname: teachers: Husani / students: profesor white / artemis: ji-chan  
gender: male  
Age: 38  
Bday: 8 august  
height: 5.9  
weight: 52 kg  
Race: white veela

Apperance:  
hair: shoulder length white  
eyes: black  
clothes: black pants, white shirt and white sandals.  
skin tone: pale

gifts: natural healer, slight shamanic powers  
Animagus form: white egyptian jackal  
familiar: a black egyptian jackal (Anubis)  
normal pets: none

teaches: potions  
personalatie: he's not fond of most people but loves Artemis because she is the daughter of his baby sister.

* * *

name: lejon barindi  
nickname: teachers: jon / students: Proffesor lejon.  
gender: male  
Age: 29  
Bday: 18 december  
height: 6.1  
weight: 57 kg  
Race: lion humanoid

Apperance:  
hair: dark orange like lions mane  
eyes: amber  
clothes: dark orange shirt, brown pants, no shoes.  
animal features: he has claws, and the tail and ears of a lion.  
skin tone: dark tan.

gifts: slight beast tamer powers and earthbending.  
Animagus form: his true form is a lion  
familiar: a griffin called pride  
normal pets: a pride of lions.

teaches: care of magical creatures  
personalatie: he is a happy-go-lucky kind of person but has a temper.

* * *

name: Hoshi  
nickname: teachers: hoshi / students: Proffesor hoshi.  
gender: female  
Age: 34  
Bday: 9 november  
height: 7 feet  
weight: 100 kg  
Race: centaur

Apperance:  
hair: white with black spots midback.  
eyes: brown  
clothes. she were's a white shirt over her human half.  
horse-half: she's a appelosa  
skin tone: slight tan

gifts: seer  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: none  
normal pets: none

teaches: difination  
personalatie: she a lot like a combination of firenze and luna.

* * *

name: Motoza namiraki  
nickname: teachers: Moto / students: Proffesor nami.  
gender: female  
Age: 24  
Bday: 3 june  
height: 4.6  
weight: 47 kg  
Race: fire nymth

Apperance:  
hair: red hair that looks like it's on fire, midback.  
eyes: burning orange  
clothes: red dress knee-length red boots.  
skin tone: pale.

gifts: she can controle fire and in a way talk to it.  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: none  
normal pets: a pack of Chinese Fireball dragons.

teaches: Ancient Runes  
personalatie: she's fiery and has one hell of a temper. but sweet most of the time.

* * *

Name: gold-digger  
nickname: teachers: gold / students: profesor gold  
gender: male  
Age: unknown  
Bday: 25 may  
height: 3.4  
weight: 55 kg  
Race: goblin

Apperance:  
like a gringots goblin.

gifts: he's a living counculator  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: none  
normal pets: none

teaches: Arithmancy  
personalatie: like all other goblins.

* * *

Name: fuzei kanaki  
nickname: teachers: fuu / students: profesor kanaki  
gender: female  
Age: 27  
Bday: 30 april  
height: 5.2  
weight: 50 kg  
Race: air nymth

Apperance:  
hair: shoulder length wild stormy grey  
eyes: grey  
clothes: stormy grey dress knee-length, grey boots.  
skin tone: pale

gifts: can controle and talk to air  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: none  
normal pets: a herd of pegasie

teaches: Astronomy  
personalatie: she's a bit of an air-head but knows her stuff about astronomy.

* * *

name: vann maluar  
nickname: teachers: vann / students: Proffesor maluar.  
gender: male  
Age: 28  
Bday: 13 march  
height: 5.10  
weight: 54 kg  
Race: water nymth

Apperance:  
hair: oceaan blue midback.  
eyes: Aquamarine  
clothes: blue pants-shirt and boots.  
skin tone: pale.

gifts: he can talk to water and controle it.  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: none  
normal pets: a group of sea-serpents.

teaches: History of Magic  
personalatie: he's a libarian and owns the huge libary in the school.

* * *

name: Alanta Mizumi  
nickname: teachers: Al / students: Proffesor mizumi.  
gender: female  
Age: 32  
Bday: 9 september  
height: 5.4  
weight: 51 kg  
Race: Witch

Apperance:  
hair: blond waist length.  
eyes: sapphire blue  
clothes: sapphire blue robes.  
skin tone: tan.

gifts: none  
Animagus form: bronze egyptian mau.  
familiar: none  
normal pets: german sheperd called lizzy.

teaches: Muggle Studies  
personalatie: she a very nice lady but hates people who underestamate muggles and humans.

* * *

Name: Hikari Andelon  
nickname: teachers: kari / students: profesor hikari  
gender: female  
Age: unknown  
Bday: unknown  
height: 5.0  
weight: 36 kg (hollow bones)  
Race: Angel

Apperance:  
hair: ankle length white in a ponytail  
eyes: gold  
clothes: open back ankle length white dress  
wings: she has 2 white wings  
skin tone: pale seams to glow.

gifts: she can controle light.  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: a bicorn called shanti  
normal pets: none

teaches: flying  
personalatie: she's kind and sweet to everyone.

Name: Yami Andelon  
nickname: teachers: yami / students: profesor yami  
gender: male  
Age: unknown  
Bday: unknown  
height: 6.0  
weight: 39 kg (hollow bones)  
Race: demon

Apperance:  
hair: braided ankle length black  
eyes: red  
clothes: black pants, no shirt, black trench coat and black combat boots  
wings: 2 black bat wings.  
skin tone: pale seams to glow

gifts: he can controle darkness  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: a hellhound called satan.  
normal pets: none

teaches: flying  
personalatie: he's hikari's compleet oppiside and very protective of her.

* * *

Name: kazumo mizumi  
nickname: teachers: kazu / students: profesor kazumo  
gender: male  
Age: 34  
Bday: 1 april  
height: 6.1  
weight: 56 kg  
Race: wizard

Apperance:  
hair: spiky brown  
eyes: purple  
clothes: brown pants, black shirt, black shoes  
skin tone: tan

gifts: none  
Animagus form: brown mustang  
familiar: none  
normal pets: german shepert called raiden

teaches: muggle hand-to-hand  
personalatie: he's nice and calm and stronger then most students are. he's great at matirial arts.

* * *

name: Eldarion hymarilus  
nickname: teachers: darion / students: Proffesor marilus.  
gender: male  
Age: unknown  
Bday: 6 may  
height: 6.5  
weight: 46 kg  
Race: Elf

Apperance:  
hair: blond waist length.  
eyes: silver  
clothes: green robes.  
skin tone: pale slightly glowing.

gifts: unknown  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: none  
normal pets: none

teaches: weapons  
personalatie: he's a bit uptight like most elves but makes an interesting conversation.

* * *

name: Tari hymarilus (eldarions mate)  
nickname: teachers: tari / students: Proffesor tari.  
gender: female  
Age: unknown  
Bday: 15 august  
height: 5.8  
weight: 44 kg  
Race: Elf

Apperance:  
hair: blond hip length.  
eyes: silver  
clothes: red robes.  
skin tone: pale slightly glowing.

gifts: unknown  
Animagus form: none  
familiar: none  
normal pets: none

teaches: elemental bending  
personalatie: she's nice and caring but do not get on her bad side.

* * *

teacher name meaning:

ruoho: finnish for grass.  
pequeno: portugese for small.  
sangre: spannish for blood.  
vann: norwegian for water.  
Husani: egyptian means Handsome.  
lejon: swedish for lion.  
hoshi: japenese for star.  
moto: Swahili for fire.  
fuzei: japanese for air.  
akari: japanese for lights.  
hikari: japanese for light.  
yami: japanese for darkness.

* * *

those were the teachers and there's one more chap to go.


	4. explenation

this is the explenations and pets and rooms for Gabriël, Artemis, Azrael and Orion.

* * *

name: anei  
race: shadow panter  
gender: male  
Age: unknown, he ages with his master aka: Gabriël  
Bday: august 1  
height: 4.3 feet to the shoulders  
length: 2.5 m without tail 3.5 with tail  
fur: pitch black that blends with the shadows  
eyes: green with a silver pupil  
gift: he can control the shadows just like Gabriël can.  
personalatie: he's a second Gabby.

* * *

name: tenshi  
race: Silver Queen cheetah  
gender: female  
Age: unknown, she will live as long as Artemis will live.  
Bday: August 3  
height: her shoulders reach 4 feet.  
length: about 2 meters without tail 3 meters with tail.  
fur: silver with black spots and stripes.  
eyes: red with a silver pupil.  
gift: unknown for now.  
personalatie: she's sweet most of the time but hurt Artemis and she will kill who ever did it.

* * *

Gabriël room:  
all doors are shiroki(18)

Bedroom:  
White carpet, emerald green walls, white cealing. 1 big window with golden curtains. a queen siced shiroki bed with golden curtains golden pillows and golden blanckets. a shiroki wardrobe, shiroki desk, and shiroki nightstand. those are the basics.

Den:  
red carpet-walls-cealing. 2 windows silver curtains. 2 soft silver couches with red pillows. a silver loveseat. a shiroki bookshelf a warm fireplace with a silver rug infront of it. and that's it for now.

Bathroom:  
has a hotspring(those things are heavenly i'm tellin ya) and al the other neseseraties(sp?). that's the basics.

Pet room:  
Is seperated into 2 rooms 1 room is a forest for Anei and Hedwig. and the other one looks like a egyptian tombe with old egyptian treasures in it (heirlooms) for sendo and the scarabs.

* * *

room Artemis:  
all doors are Ebony

Bedroom:  
black carpet, black walls, black cealing, 1 big window with white curtains. a queen siced ebony bed with white curtains white pillows and white blanckets. a ebony wardrobe, ebony desk, ebony nightstand. that's just the basics.

Den:  
white carpet-walls-cealing. 2 windows with black curtains. 2 soft black couches with fluffy white pillows. a black loveseat. a ebony bookshelf and a warm fireplace with a black rug. and those are the basics for now.

Bathroom:  
has a hotspring and al the other neseseraties(sp?). that's the basics.

Pet room:  
is sepparated into 2 rooms. 1 room looks like a big savvana with enough room for tenshi to run around in. the other room looks like a egyptian tombe with old egyptian treasures in it (heirlooms) for kosshi and the scarabs.

* * *

Azrael room:  
all doors are cherry

Bedroom:  
golden carpet, black walls, golden cealing. 1 big window with silver curtains. a queen siced cherry bed with silver curtains silver pillows and silver blanckets. a cherry wardrobe, cherry desk, and cherry nightstand. those are the basics.

Den:  
black carpet-walls-cealing. 2 windows golden curtains. 2 soft golden couches with black pillows. a golden loveseat. a cherry bookshelf a warm fireplace with a golden rug infront of it. and that's it for now.

Bathroom:  
has a hotspring and al the other neseseraties(sp?). that's the basics.

Pet room:  
Is a desert with all neseseraties for a jackal.

* * *

room Orion:  
all doors are mahogany

Bedroom:  
red carpet, red walls, red cealing, 1 big window with black curtains. a queen siced mahogany bed with black curtains black pillows and black blanckets. a mahogany wardrobe, mahogany desk, mahogany nightstand. that's just the basics.

Den:  
black carpet-walls-cealing. 2 windows with red curtains. 2 soft red couches with fluffy black pillows. a red loveseat. a mahogany bookshelf and a warm fireplace with a red rug. and those are the basics for now.

Bathroom:  
has a hotspring and al the other neseseraties(sp?). that's the basics.

Pet room:  
is a natural habitad for white tigers.

* * *

(1) White veela: an Egyptian veela with white hair and black eyes. they're known to keep scarabs and bone dragons as pets to protect there treasure and most of the females are natural healers. one of the most known clans of the white veela is the white clan(who merged with the star clan) the white clan is considert the royal clan.

(2) Black veela: an Italian veela with black hair and grey eyes. they are known to be very aristocratic and dark. most of them are also langua's the most known clan of the black veela is the black clan. they are the royals of the black veela.

(3) Blood veela: a japanese veela with blood red hair and blood red eyes. they are known for theire abilatie to controle blood and the fact that they are extremly difficult to kill also they can't die of old age. there most known clan is the fukyuu clan who merged with the white clan.

(4) Silver veela: also known as french veela they have silvery blond hair and eighter silver or blue eyes with blue being the most commen one. their most known clan is the star clan who merged with the black clan.

(5) natural healer: a natural healer is someone who can heal people by putting there hands over the wound no matter how bad they will be able to heal it. the worst the wound/sickness the more energie the healer loses so they will only able to heal 1 major wound/sickness a day. the smaller ones are easier and can always be healed.

(6) beast tamer: a beast tamer is someone who's very present can calm the wildests of beasts.

(7) langua: a person with the abbilatie to learn a language by just hearing it doesn't matter if it's a human or an animal language.

(8) icefeen: the icefeen is a bird that controls ice, it is said that they are the ice variation of the phoenix because they have the same properties. these animals died out in the time of merlin.

(9) tricorn: a tricorn is a three horned unicorn. they died out long before merlin and had amazing healing powers. they are 3 times faster then a unicorn.

(10) silver queen cheetah: the silver queen cheetah is a silver version of the normal king cheetah only a lot faster,bigger and most spells don't work on them. it is also said that they are born with one special power though no one is certain because it's so difficult to catch one. tenshi means angel.

(11) bone dragon: a dragon that is made out off dragon bones. they are also known as cursed dragons because they are unable to die. to get a bone dragon you need to find a willing living dragon(artemis used a hungarian horntail and Gabriël a golden royal dragon) and have it eaten alive by scarabs. kosshi means bones and sendo means death.  
a royal golden dragon is a dragon ruler who can comand dragons. other than that theire pretty ordenairy.

(12) the white familie are the compleet oppiside's of the blacks. it was heavely frowned upon that selena and sirius married. selena was lily's best friend in school she died a month after child-birth in a death-eater attack.

(13) shadowbender: someone who can control the shadows.

(14) shadowfeen: the shadow variation of the feens. they look like a black and gold phoenix.

(15) magical egyptian black asp: a 50 foot long snake that looks like an egyptian black asp. they can also kill with there eyes like a basilisk.

(16) shadow-panter: a panter that can control the shadows. anei means shadow.

(17) lightningfeen: the lightning variation of the feens.

(18) shiroki wood: a silver collord wood that was made by silver veela's.

* * *

and that's it so please help me if ya like it. bye, Alexis.

by the way I think someone pm-ed me and I Acctidently deleted it. so if the person who pm-ed me is reading this can he/she pm me again? thanks and sorry, Alexis.


	5. Help!

**Hello, I know I have not started the story yet but that is because (as I said in the first chapter thingy) I can't write and I need help with writing so if someone could please help me! that would be great. bye, Alexis. **


End file.
